


I'll Protect You (No Matter What)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [50]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, First Kiss, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Worried Eddie Diaz, no beta we die like Albert’s relationship with Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: He was about to respond, when he heard a shout. He followed the sounds of the shouts, noticing that the food cart was barreling down the parking lot. Eddie’s eyes widened when he saw it was headed right from Christopher, the boy completely unaware of what was happening. Eddie was about to shout for his son and run to him, when Buck beat him to it.---Or, when Buck gets hurt protecting Christopher, it helps Eddie do something he was previously too afraid to do.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 34
Kudos: 469





	I'll Protect You (No Matter What)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buck, Eddie, and Chris are enjoying a nice day off together when someone loses control of a food cart or other heavy machinery and the thing heads straight for where they are. Without hesitation Buck uses his own body like a shield and takes the hit. Eddie and Chris are beside themselves while Buck is left bruised and bloody. Buck signs himself out AMA to be with Eddie and Chris. Eddie tends to Buck in Eddie's bed and before they know it, they are sharing kisses and tears.

Eddie chuckled as Buck finished telling Christopher a story from their last shift. A high school kid had jokingly tried to squeeze himself into a locker before getting stuck, which meant he and Buck had to use the jaws of life to get the kid out. Christopher, of course, found the story hilarious and was giggling like crazy. But then again, Christopher always seemed his happiest when Buck was around. He probably was too. 

Eddie shook his head, focusing on getting the parts of Christopher’s skateboard in the car. The skateboard was great, except for the whole reassembling and disassembling it every time they used it. But it was worth it for the bright smile on Buck’s face and the even brighter smile on Christopher’s face.

“Alright you two,” Eddie said, closing the trunk and forcing himself back to reality. He knew how easy it was for him to get caught up in thinking about how he would do anything for his two favorite people in the world and how that would then spiral into his feelings for Buck. Because he did have feelings for Buck. It was why he had ended things with Ana; it wasn’t fair to try something with her when his heart wasn’t in it. And maybe, if Eddie was a braver man, he would’ve tried to pursue something with Buck. But he wasn’t, so he was left only with the daydreams of what he could never have.

“Dad, can we get a snack before we go?” Christopher asked, glancing towards the little food cart set up by the sidewalk. Eddie followed his gaze. The cart was serving Italian ices, which was both a messy snack and completely made of sugar. And if Eddie was being honest, hopping his kid up on sugar was not how he wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon. 

“How about we stop for a snack?” Eddie suggested. “Maybe that juice place we went to last time?”

“Okay!” Eddie smiled, ruffling his son’s hair. He then started to make his way towards the passenger side door. Eddie sighed a little, before turning to Buck. The blonde was just watching Christopher, a soft smile on his face. When Buck noticed Eddie watching him, he just chuckled. 

“You raised a pretty great kid, Eds.” Eddie just smiled and nodded. He was about to respond, when he heard a shout. He followed the sounds of the shouts, noticing that the food cart was barreling down the parking lot. Eddie’s eyes widened when he saw it was headed right from Christopher, the boy completely unaware of what was happening. Eddie was about to shout for his son and run to him, when Buck beat him to it.

Eddie could only watch as Buck scooped Christopher up, the boy letting out a confused yelp as Buck picked him up and set him down out of the path of the food cart. But as he set Christopher down, the food cart slammed into his back. Buck went tumbling down to the ground, something (maybe his face, maybe his head), smacking loudly against the concrete. 

“Buck!” As the cart went rolling away, Eddie ran over to Buck, who was lying motionless on the ground. Buck’s shirt had ridden up and Eddie found himself sucking in a breath, horrified by the bruise already forming on Buck’s back. He tried to stay calm as he gently turned Buck over. Buck groaned in response and he let out the breath he had been holding, seeing that Buck was awake. 

“Chris,” Buck murmured, trying to move around. Eddie just held him still, glancing over at his son. Christopher was watching them, a scared look on his face as tears dribbled down his face. When he said the boy’s name, Christopher all but tripped over his own feet to get to Buck. Eddie shot his free hand out, helping his son crouch down next to Buck. 

“You’re…” Christopher sniffed, grabbing for Buck’s hand. “You’re gonna be okay, kid.” Buck just nodded a little, wincing as he did, squeezing the boy’s hand. Eddie took a moment to take stock of Buck’s injuries. There was blood dripping down his face, from a mark right above his nose. Eddie had to assume that was where Buck had slammed into the ground. His eyes were drooping and Eddie had to wonder if Buck also had a concussion from the fall. 

“Eddie,” Buck murmured. Eddie just tightened his hold on the blonde, forcing himself to stay calm. He reached for his phone, trying to focus on getting Buck the help he needed and not the panic from knowing Buck got hurt protecting Christopher.

“It’s alright,” Eddie said as he dialed 9-1-1. “You’re going to be okay.” And as much as those words were for Buck, they were for him too, to help him stay calm and focus on Buck.

* * *

Eddie sighed as he and Christopher walked back towards the hospital room Buck was in. Eddie had certainly not expected to spend most of his day off in the emergency room. But then again, he also hadn’t expected his best friend to use his body as a literal shield to protect his son.

Eddie knew Buck would walk to the ends of the earth for Christopher. He had proven that on the day of the tsunami. But what Eddie hadn’t expected was that Buck would do exactly what he would if Christopher was in danger; put his own body in between the boy and the danger. That knowledge made Eddie’s already complicated feelings multiply.

“Dad?” He glanced down at Christopher, who had a worried expression on his face. “Buck’s going to be okay, right?” His son had been quiet since the incident in the parking lot, only letting out a quiet cry when Eddie said they couldn’t ride in the ambulance with Buck. The sad sniffs that had echoed from the backseat would probably be burned into Eddie’s heart for far longer than he cared to admit. But once they got to the hospital, Christopher had been unusually quiet, clinging to Eddie or watching Buck like a hawk. Eddie stopped walking and knelt down so he was at eye-level with his son. 

“I know what happened at the park was scary,” Eddie started and Christopher nodded, sniffling a little. “But Buck’s going to be okay.”

“And he won’t be mad at me?” Christopher asked sadly. 

“Mijo,” Eddie said softly, before pulling his son in for a hug. “Why would you think that?”

“Buck…” He felt Christopher’s body shake, the boy shedding more tears as Eddie hugged him tightly. “He got hurt because of me.” 

“Hey, no,” Eddie said, pulling away. He wiped a few tears from his son’s cheek, the boy watching him with sad eyes. “Buck chose to protect you. And I know he would choose that all over again, injuries and all.”

“He saved me.” Eddie just nodded and the boy sniffed again. “He always saves me.” And that statement went straight to Eddie’s heart. Because it was true, Buck always saved Christopher, even at the detriment of his own health. And that made Eddie feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“And now it’s our turn to save him,” Eddie said and Christopher nodded. “So, let’s go check on Buck and then we can talk about getting him some real food.”

“Because hospital food is gross,” Christopher said and Eddie chuckled a little before standing up. He then continued down the hallway, Christopher a step behind him, as they headed towards Buck’s room. Eddie tried not to mull over what Christopher had said or how it made him feel. Because right now, he just needed to focus on Buck being okay and on Buck being taken care of. 

He could deal with those feelings another day. Or, you know, never. 

“Leaving now would be against the doctor’s medical advice.” As they walked into Buck’s room, Eddie saw a nurse talking to Buck. 

“I’ll be fine,” Buck said, pleading eyes turned towards the nurse. But when he saw Eddie by the door, his eyes lit up. “Eddie, tell her that I’ll be fine.” The nurse glanced towards Eddie and Eddie could only raise an eyebrow. 

“He’s trying to check himself out,” The nurse said. “Even though the doctor thinks he should stay overnight for observation.”

“And I told her that I’m fine and I can go home.” Buck sent his pleading eyes towards Eddie and Eddie could only sigh. 

“We’re both firefighters and I’m a medic,” Eddie said. “He’ll be fine at home.” The nurse narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth between the two, before sighing to herself. 

“Alright,” She said, walking over to Buck. Eddie gently pulled Christopher towards him, turning the boy’s head so he didn’t have to watch as the nurse gently removed the IV from Buck’s arm. “I suppose I can’t stop you anyways.”

“It’s nothing against you guys,” Buck said. “I just really would rather not sleep in a hospital bed tonight.” She nodded as she placed a small bandage on where the IV had been. 

“Well, it’s lucky that you have such an attentive partner,” The nurse said before leaving the room. Eddie noticed a blush run up Buck’s cheeks. He glanced at Eddie and Eddie couldn’t help the redness that rushed to his cheeks as well. He always thought what he was feeling wasn’t reciprocated. But based on the soft way Buck was watching him and everything Buck had done that day, Eddie couldn’t help but wonder if that wasn’t the case.

“How did she know you work together?” Christopher asked, momentarily breaking the moment between them.

“Lucky guess I suppose,” Eddie said softly, before lifting his son up. “Why don’t we go pull the car around while Buck gets changed?” He glanced at Buck and Buck just smiled a little. “We’ll meet you out front.” Buck just nodded and then Eddie quickly turned and left the room. After that moment, Eddie couldn’t help but play back every moment between the two, wondering what else Eddie had missed. 

And, as he headed towards the exit, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was finally time for him to be brave and face these feelings head-on.

* * *

Eddie sighed as the credits rolled on the movie playing before them. When they had left the hospital, Eddie had driven them straight to his house. Buck hadn’t asked him to, but he could see the quiet relief flash across Buck’s face when Eddie told Buck he was staying over. Eddie didn’t want Buck going anywhere, but that moment had affirmed to him that Buck felt the same way. 

They were all in Eddie’s bed, Buck tucked in between him and Christopher. Eddie’s laptop was by Buck’s feet, since Eddie didn’t have a TV in his room. Not that the movie playing mattered. The other two occupants of the bed were fast asleep. While Christopher had been clinging to him at the hospital, as soon as they got Buck into the house, the boy was attached to his side. It had been Christopher’s idea to bring Buck to Eddie’s room, since they could all fit on the bed while Buck rested. And Eddie didn’t bother arguing, since the silence of the three of them watching the movie gave him time to think. 

He had always thought that his feelings were one-sided. But it was clear to him now that that wasn’t the case. Clearly, whatever Eddie was feeling towards Buck, Buck felt a similar way. But he also hadn’t said anything, which meant he probably thought the same as Eddie, that they could never happen.

“We’re idiots,” Eddie murmured with a shake of his head as he checked his phone. When he saw the phone, he sighed and turned towards Buck. The blonde was sleeping peacefully and Eddie felt bad for having to wake him. He gently shook Buck’s shoulder and the blonde’s eyes fluttered open. Eddie smiled, a haze of confusion in those perfect blue eyes as Buck took in his surroundings.

“What…”

“Concussion protocol,” Eddie said, patting Buck’s thigh. Buck sighed, slowly maneuvering into a seated position. Eddie watched as he glanced over at Christopher, a soft smile on his face.

“I’m glad he’s okay,” Buck said, reaching his hand out to brush some of Christopher’s hair off his forehead. The boy shifted a little before settling again, still fast asleep. 

“I just wish he could’ve been okay without you getting hurt.” Eddie’s voice was soft, but Buck still heard him, turning to face him. 

“I…” Buck started to speak, but Eddie’s reached his hand out, landing just below Buck’s jaw. Eddie took a breath, letting his fingers dance over Buck’s pulse point, before pressing down. Buck seemed to understand what he was doing and just smiled softly. “I’m okay Eddie.”

“I just…” The stress of the day was finally catching up to Eddie and he felt his vision start to blur. “You got hurt protecting Christopher. And I know you’d do it all again, that you’d do anything for him but…” The first tears cascaded down his face and Eddie didn’t bother wiping them away. “I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

“I’m okay,” Buck said again, his hand covering Eddie’s. “I’m a little beat up, but I’m okay. And I know that I’ll keep being okay because I have my two favorite people looking after me.” Buck’s free hand reached for Eddie’s cheek, gently wiping the tears away. Eddie tilted Buck towards him, their foreheads pressed together. 

“You’re okay,” Eddie said, letting his eyes flutter shut and just basking in the moment. 

“I’m okay,” Buck whispered. Eddie’s eyes opened and he looked into those perfect blue eyes that he adored. They were like the ocean, lovely, dark, and deep, and Eddie wanted to get swallowed up by them. He wanted to stare into those eyes for the rest of his life. 

“I love you.” He felt Buck shudder out a gasp, but he kept going, needing to get this all out. “I don’t know when it happened, but I love you Buck. And I always thought this was one-sided, but after today I think that you might…”

“I love you too,” Buck said, confirming Eddie’s beliefs. “You and Chris, you’re my whole world.” Eddie smiled, closing the scant distance between the two, his lips sealing over Buck’s. Buck melted forward and Eddie held onto him as tightly as he could. He needed the physical reminder that this was really happening. But he also needed something to ground him, as he felt himself getting lost in the kiss. Because kissing Buck was like nothing he expected. It was like floating in the ocean, knowing the waves could swallow you up, but not caring because it felt so good and so right. 

“You need to rest,” Eddie said, finally forcing himself to pull away. Because as much as he wanted to kiss Buck senseless, he was still injured. Buck pouted a little and Eddie chuckled. “There will be plenty of time for that when you’re fully recovered.”

“Promise?” Buck asked, a flicker of insecurity washing over his face. Eddie just smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Promise,” Eddie whispered against his lips before kissing him one more time. Then he moved away, maneuvering himself so that he was lying down. He held his arms open in invitation and Buck blushed before moving to lie down, a dopey grin crossing his face as Eddie’s arms wrapped around him. As Buck gently shifted into a comfortable position, his head pillowed on Eddie’s shoulder, his arms encircling Eddie’s middle, Eddie took a moment to glance past Buck at Christopher. 

“Chris okay?” Buck asked, his voice already thick with sleep. 

“Yep,” Eddie said, smiling as he glanced at Buck. “You okay?”

“More than okay,” Buck whispered, a sleepy, but loving smile on his face. Eddie just nodded, letting his hand run up and down Buck’s arm. The action lulled the blonde to sleep, his eyes drifting shut and his breaths evening out. Eddie just let his arm continue the motion, finding it was lulling him to sleep as well. 

And as he drifted off to sleep, he thought of those daydreams he used to have about Buck and how he had, incorrectly, thought they were impossible. Well they were possible. He could have everything with Buck. He didn’t have to dream about it anymore, when it was finally his reality.

And that happy notion was what helped Eddie finally drift off to sleep, a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
